The Guardian Tama And The Sailor Souts
by fluffy002
Summary: being awoken her sensitive hearing picking up the sound of battle in the distance, life may just be picking up after all
**Sailormoon and inuyasha**

 **This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own** ** **Sailormoon** , ****inuyasha**

 **Ch.01**

Kagome had been awoken when her sensitive hearing picked up a fight in the distance, a small twin tailed cat meowing just by her bed side.

"Kirara?" Said Kagome tilting her head towards the cream coloured cat and hearing another crash followed by a scream " woke you up to huh? wonder what the hells going on? shall we see what all the commotion is?

"Meow"responded Kirara her twin tails swaying from left to right unhappy at being woken but almost as if understanding what her masters thoughts where. Eagerly awaiting her dressing which was a all black priestess Kimono waist skirted but was red trimmed throughout and sleeves which hung from dyed leather straps, making an outfit quite flexible in both speed and washability without showing too many stains from the flying blood and guts in battle or from her training sessions with Sesshoumaru who had saved her in a ancient adoption ritual after nearly being killed in battle when tending to little Rin when she was sick one day making her a demon Miko, her features shifting to look more like him with golden eyes and a few strands of silver now tipped her luscious black hair.

Quickly zipping around the room putting her black priestess garb on and grabbed her bow and arrows. Taking off out the door with Kirara close behind. "Sailor Moon Watch out" Sailor Mars cried before another scream and Sailor Moon narrowly dodged another tentacle from the Youma's many tentacles wreaking many cars and buildings in its path.

"Damn tentacles we can't even get close enough to find a weak spot" Sailor Jupiter complained while trying get an attack in but found way too many tentacles to contend with and decided to go with a simple block and punch strategy. "Mercury any ideas?"

"No sorry" shouted Mercury while worrying for her fellow guardians only to be targeted by Nephrite as he unleashed an attack on her and the other guardians, green energy bringing them to their knees.

"Today is the day I'll destroy you guardians" Nephrite laughed manically continuing to taunt the guardians until out of nowhere he was pierced by an arrow sailing though the air with a pinkish purple aura , nearly blowing his right arm off as it pierced though his shoulder. "Arrrr?" he cried out loud, staggering off his feet, quickly trying to fight the arrow off its trajectory only to let go of his ki he had used to bind the sailor guardians and in the process knocking him off his feet for a few seconds before shouting "Who was that? show yourself?"

landing in a nearby alley and quickly dismounting, Kirara, it hadn't taken long to find the fight using her sensitive hearing upon seeing the guardians pinned by a unknown type of ki Kagome had never seen before in the form of a man, soon notched an arrow. "Never seen that type of ki before? No matter my miko ki should do the trick. What do you think Kirara? should we help take the trash out?"

Seeing Kirara give a toothy grin Kagome aiming the arrow towards the dark matter shouting "Hit the mark" releasing the arrow and watched as both her miko ki and her demon mixed together sailing towards the intended target.

"Whats that?" Sailor Mar questioned out loud feeling two auras land in a nearby ally. The other scouts following her sight but only one could feel the massive power build up before they heard a female voice cry "Hit the mark"and an arrow went sailing out of the alley surrounded by a pinkish purple aura which was only getting thicker as it sailed, passing over their heads, embedding itself into Nephrite's shadow with an almighty burst of energy knocking him out of his shadow, pain clearly written on his face. "Who did that?, show yourself?"

Already having notched another arrow in her bow facing the ground ready to attack just in case, Kagomes golden eyes not having left its target as she walks out from her hiding spot. Sailor Mar and the others watching her cautiously.

"Hmm another Moon brat" Nephrite said none to happy at having spotted Kagomes crescent moon or the marking that covered her face.

Aiming her arrow back towards it's intended target. "Well all the better, what do you say about a little target practice Moon?" Kagome smirked spotting sailor moon readying her tiara. "I'm Nephrite who serves the Great Ruler. We'll get the Legendary Silver Crystal at any cost and make you and the world follow our rule?"

Kagomes smirk only seemed to grow following his words before bursting out loud with laughter only to stop when Kirara had given her master a friendly nudge, stopping her in her tracks with the angry look on Nephrite's face. "Ha,ha...so just another moron wanting to take over the world then. Well I'm the guardian, Tama House Of Moon will help protect the planet" Kagome said not wanting to give them her real name and let her arrow fly towards it's intended target.

"Mark my words guardian you'll regret it" Nephrite said narrowly missing her arrow as he faded away back to the Dark Kingdom

Well that was fun" Said Kagome looking towards the massive tentacled beast that looked somewhat like an octopus only with 4 times as many tentacles and a bear combined into one. " Errr I hate tentacles" disgust clearly writen on her face while dodging a tentacle that had shot at her. " My last enemy had tentacles and for every man he had at least 20 tentacles shooting out at them and in a field 400 strong made it almost impossible to win. This has a few less so we should be able to cut them down .Anyone know how to use a sword in your group?"

Seeing Sailor Mars nod her head in response Kagome threw her spare Sword, "You take one half I'll take the next, the rest can be the finisher" Said Kagome releasing her miko ki into her own sword watching it grow in response _( a bit like the Tessaiga)_ till it was 3 times its size with a blade glowing pure white with a fluffy black handle that matched her hair.

"Just release your energy though the handle and hold tight" Sailor Mars Heard before hesitating only to be a woken as a tentacle shot past her towards Sailor Mercury. This time channelling her energy. The blade shot out with flames as she hacked down cutting the tentacles firey entrails left in her wake as she got to work on the rest.

Jupiter crying thunderbolt before Moon finished it off.

"Well glad that is over" Said Kagome looking over the carnage while cleaning the entrails from her blade putting it back into its sheath that was black to match her kimono before her body turned away picking up the sound of police sirens in the distance. "Better get out of here, this place will be crawling with police any time soon and I for one don't want to be here when they do.

Looking over to where Kagome was disappearing "Will we see you again Tama?" asked Sailor Moon in the hope of getting some information and maybe a new friend to boot. "As long as you don't mean any harm to the earth I'll be around" Was all that was heard before disappearing completely.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
